


Double Life

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agent AU, BAMF! Yuuri, BL, Badass! Yuuri, Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting Back Together, He's code name is Eros, I added my old OCs from my old fics, M/M, NAUGHTY YUURI, Romace, Viktor is Thirsty, a bit of cross over guess who's conrad willer, and he's very Eros, jealous viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: “So agents have code names right?”“Yea we have”“So what’s yours?”“Eros” he blushed.





	Double Life

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta again, I tried Editing it myself since I'm in a hurry to make many as possible since I'm soon going back to my studies *sigh*
> 
> Beep and talk to me also leave requests @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~

Title: Double Life  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime:   
Status: 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

****

Presently all the skaters that Phichit knows and close too are invited to his ice show located in England.

“Wow!” Guang-Hong looked around turning his head seeing the interior of the classic mansion.

“You never joked when you said the place you’re staying is huge!” said by Chris as he whistled.

“You’re free to roam and look around” said Phichit.

“Viktor and his team will be here soon” said Josef reading a text from Yakov.

“That’s good, I’ll ask Maria to make us some dinner, why don’t you follow Nicolas and he’ll show you to your rooms” smiled by the Thai and they followed.

Later on after resting and settling their things, “Wow, nice tea room~” said by Leo.

“Thanks, and I hope Seung-Gil is enjoying his tea?” asked Phichit.

“Sorry we’re late” sighed by Viktor arriving with his coach and his team.

“Master Phichit, I brought them” bowed by the butler.

“Thank you John” said Phichit.

“By the way, love the old Victorian style services~” said by Viktor.

“The place is quite lovely” added by Lilia.

“My best friend has a classic taste”

“You mean Mr. Miller? I know he’s a big billionaire and all, but I never saw him once, magazines like to cover his back side~” said by Sara.

“Not that I don’t find his back hot but I wonder how hot he is when facing” she thought.

“SARA!” protested by her brother.

Moments later a chopper was heard from outside, “Speak of the devil himself” snorted Phichit.

Standing up and looking at the full wall glass window.

The man in suit jumped off the chopper and was greeted by few of his butlers.

Phichit then decided to greet him, the skaters with their coaches followed, “Welcome back Yuuri~” said Phichit opening his arms.

“Tadaima” he smiled and gave his best friend a tight hug.

“Wait, you’re Yuuri Katsuki?” they pointed, Viktor looked stunned, upset and happy.

“But I though we’re meeting Raven Willer?”

“He is Raven Yuuri Willer” supported by Phichit.

“Wait, how did it happen?” they asked.

“I’m the surrogate son of General Conrad Willer” pointed by Yuuri.

“He got adopted in order for him to take up the full scholarship in Michigan and for him to have allowances” Phichit explained, “Just like I am~”

They all nodded, “Sir…” the butler asked if Yuuri would like his coat off.

Taking the item off, he revealed to have a black thin necktie with a classic leather suspender strap.

His hair was slicked like the king’s man agent and stylish club master glasses that matches his get up.

“How’s your trip?” asked Phichit.

“Tiring, but fun” replied by the Japanese.

“I see, you don’t mind they stay with us right?” pointing at the skaters.

“I welcome them” smiled by Yuuri, “And it’s good to see everyone again, how long has it been? Two years perhaps?” he thought.

“Yeah two years after I found the pig crying at the stall” snorted by the Russian Yuri.

“Yura, shut up before he kick us off” hissed by his coach.

Yuuri knitted his brows, “Anyway please enjoy your stay. Mathew, please follow me in my study, I have things to discuss while I’m in my break” Yuuri said in his British accent which sounded divine to Viktor’s ears.

“Looks like someone upset our host” said Viktor looking at Yuri.

“Nice job brat” spat by Mila.

“You know, you can talk to Yuuri about what happened two years ago, Viktor” said Phichit as he noticed Viktor’s eyes looking at his best friend.

“I know he doesn’t want to bring that up” sighed by the Russian.

“Try” and they headed back to the parlor and will be served dinner.

They were having dinner at a long table and everyone’s been enthusiastically talking while Yuuri remained quiet.

“Phichit I expect you can take care of everything? I’m very much tired and wanted to retire early”

“Please, Yuuri, go rest, you’ve been busy for quite a while” said Phichit.

“Thank you, and everyone I’m sorry” and he left.

“I blame the brat for it” said by Chris.

“Second that~” replied by the others except Viktor.

The next morning Viktor woke up earlier than his usual wake up time, looking at his phone it was still 4 AM when he tried to sneak in to the kitchen to get some water, he knows his way since he had been toured by Phichit and the maids.

“Oh…” he looked surprised to see Yuuri shirtless and wearing his yesterday’s pants, his suspenders are still attached and hanging from the side.

“Uhm… you need anything?” the Japanese asked.

“Just water, uhm… are you making food?” looking at Yuuri holding a pan and uncooked food scattered on the counter.

“Yea… early breakfast, uhm… want to join me?” he offered.

“Only if you cook” smiled Viktor.

“Uhm classic English breakfast, would that sound good?”

“Anything” smiled by the Russian.

While Yuuri’s cooking the sausage, “Yuuri, why didn’t you comeback nor contacted me?” glared Viktor.

“I presume Phichit had told you I visited you in your family’s inn in Japan” he added.

“Yeah… he did…” Yuuri replied.

“Do you think of me as a one night stand partner?” Yuuri flinched at Viktor’s question.

Turning the stove off, “I’m sorry I don’t want your think that, it’s just you’re Viktor and I’m just me… you’re a big thing, what would your fans think? I mean you’re the Skating champion and I’m the guy who bomb the Grand Prix… add up my nationals” he reasoned, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” he sighed.

“You I know you remember when I told you I like you right” added Viktor.

“I… I remember” sighed Yuuri again.

“Then why?” Viktor’s tears started falling, “Did you know after seeing you skating my routine made me love you? It’s like you’re pleading for me to stay with you but you’re the one who’s been running away from me!” he started sobbing.

Yuuri hugged the Russian, “I’m sorry I made you feel that way, I have my reasons…” he sighed again, “I entered the military and had to finish my studies in medicine” Yuuri wiping Viktor’s tears with his thumb. “I’m sorry I did that” Yuuri hugged the Russian tighter.

“Promise you’ll keep in touch this time?”

“I promise”

“Promise you’ll be my boyfriend?”

Yuuri was taken aback but happy, “I promise”

“Kiss me?”

And Yuuri kissed him tenderly until he slipped his tongue, Viktor surprised but granted Yuuri access.

Yuuri pushed Viktor on the island counter and started to nip his neck, “Woah, there hot stuff, we can't do it here” said Viktor.

“Sorry…” Yuuri cleared his throat, “Uhm do you still want food?”

“Oh… yes please”

Cooking some mushrooms, sunny side up, scrambled eggs, sausage, toasted English muffin bread, bacon and tomatoes, he put the big platter on the island counter and both started to catch up, poor Yuuri sometimes would shy away on some of Viktor’s advances and teasing.

Little did they know as time passing by, they were both being comfortable and sharing a glass of milk and having a comfortable conversation mixed with laughter.

Meanwhile, “What’s wrong?” Phichit found the chefs and some maids hiding behind the closed kitchen door.

“Shhh!” the head chef grabbed Phichit while Phichit pulled the other skaters to duck and peek.

“Oh… looks like my friend’s love life is back” cheered by Phichit in a hush voice, the maids were also happy.

“Say, what is this?” Viktor asked touching Yuuri’s golden pendant.

“Oh… that’s something important my father Conrad gave me” smiled Yuuri.

“It looks nice”

“Thank you” Yuuri leaned in and they both kissed again.

The maids and so as Phichit with Chris tried to resist, key word tried.

“KYAAAA~” the maids squealed the site, Yuuri backed away and cleared his throat.

“We’re sorry Master Raven” and they bowed.

“Uhm… I’ll go get some bath and change” Yuuri excused himself and patted Viktor by the thigh.

The poor Russian only bit his lower lip and followed Yuuri’s half naked figure.

The half naked Japanese rushed to his room.

Later before lunch they were all having tea at the balcony garden, Yakov and Lilia with the other coaches loved the view and the environment, the garden was wide and the place is also in a country side where mountains are seen with the lake.

“From talking to getting all touchy huh?” teased Chris.

“Any advice where I can get me a drunken dancer that turns out to be a hot billionaire?” joked Mila.

“Oh look is that Yuuri?” they pointed, he was wearing a tight pants, boots, with a matching stylish black dress shirt and black vest with bloody ascot tie tucked in his shirt.

“Okay, don’t be mad, but I kind of dig your man~” said Sara.

“Back off, you might have some hissy fight with Vitya” joked Chris and they laughed.

“Master is about to meet, Master Exy” mentioned by the butler.

“Oh… the Spanish guy?”

“Yes…”

And they saw Yuuri head somewhere.

“I thought he was done?” Phichit asked.

“That’s what we thought, sir. Phichit” and the butler excused himself, the skaters were confused.

Lunch came and Yuuri joined them, however he was in a hurry and entered his study.

While everyone is at the gallery, “Where’s Raven?” a guy wearing classic flannel shirt neatly tucked to his jeans that matched with brown leather shoes, to add up he was wearing a cowboy hat.

“I’ll call up Master Yuuri”

He took seat on to the brown leather recliner that can be assumed owned by Yuuri.

“Where’s Walker?” Yuuri asked as he entered.

“No greetings?”

“We just saw each other the other day, come, let’s not talk here” looking at Viktor and the others.

“Walker will be here any minute, he needs to clarify some things with Exy”

“I see…”

Viktor threw Yuuri a confused and explain things to me look.

“I will later” he said to Viktor.

“Your boyfriend?” asked by the cowboy looking guy.

“You can say that” he gave a sexy smirk making Viktor bit his lower lip again.

“Okay that was weird, and what kind of friends does Yuuri have?” asked by Leo.

“Let’s just say good friends” said by Phichit.

Later that evening they decided to have a drink by the game room, while the younger ones have some game they wanted to play, when Yuuri burst in wearing elegantly his dress shirt halfway open, his leather suspender tucked strapped, matching gray dress pants, his hair slicked back without his glasses.

Walking passed Guang-Hong’s coach he grabbed one of the paintings and tilted it and found a switch.

After turning it the walls of the room turned and revealed a line of suits, a drawer of ties and bowties, watches, shoes and even golden rings, opening one of the cabinets they looked freighted seeing many range of guns and bullets.

On the middle is a sniper which he took and put on a case, he then tuned his gaze on to another cabinet taking A-R15 and packing it to another case.

Walking to his wardrobe he took a vest and worn it, again he chose and worn a bowtie.

“Seriously, a bowtie?” the cowboy guy walked in with a shotgun on his hand.

“My ties kept on getting shot or either getting cut, it hurts to see a good tie being destroyed” he sighed.

“We… that’s the reason why I stopped wearing my leather jacket” he sighed.

“Hal, go get yourself some shot before we head out” said Yuuri.

A chopper was heard again, “Looks like Walker’s here~” said by Hal.

“Good, I just need a proper hand gun to kill that idiot.

“Can you believe it, Dr. Morgan actually came here to get killed?” laughed by Hal.

“This time… I’ll see him buried six feet on the ground” Yuuri growled.

Putting on a holster and stacking two silver handguns on his chest.

“Jamal will be in line” said by the new man who walked in, he has golden hair and was cut in to a faded hair cut, he looked sharp like Yuuri wearing a classic glasses.

The huge TV opened and revealed Arabic looking guy but he wasn’t tan, he looked half like a Japanese and wearing a club master glasses.

“Jamal?”

He just landed, I’ll give you coordinates on the way and the monitor shut off.

“You know what I hate about that bastard? He knows when we are at break and I have guests” sighed Yuuri and Walker laughed patting his back.

Yuuri glanced at Viktor, “I’ll be home soon, Phichit watch the place for me”

“Copy that” he gave a mock salute.

“See you twinkies~” said by the American guy named Hal to Phichit.

“I can't believe that douche still calls me twinkle toes” growled Phichit.

Everyone seemed lost.

“What is going on and who exactly is Yuuri?” demanded by the skaters.

“What you saw in this place must be kept in secrecy” said Phichit, “Or else you might get in to trouble causing your lives” Phichit added.

“We… we promise” they hesitated but agreed, let’s talk to the tea room” he said.

“Viktor, some of it will be explained to you by Yuuri, he’ll be back”

“The tea room has signal jammer and a very private area, nothing gets out from here” said by Phichit.

Everyone took their seat, “Lets start with Yuuri’s surrogate father, General Conrad Willer, he is the man in charge of the United Nation’s security, Yuuri took up medicine but took interest in military so he became a military doctor,”

“Mr. Conrad convinced him to join the special unit because in his words he saw some potential in his son and Yuuri did join, with a short period of training they found skills in him and there the Sector E agents were assembled and there they created the group known as creed, the guy you saw called me Twinkies is Hal, son of the actor Kuu Hizuri and model Juliana Hizuri.

“No wonder he looked familiar” said by Lilia, “I meet Mr. Hizuri and his wife countless of times with his their oldest son I forgot his name… Kuon I think”

“Yes, that’s his brother, I wish he was more polite like his brother too” groaned Phichit, “Halren Koudi is the tactical specialist of their group. The man who was called Walker, is the great grandson of the Duke of England and brother of Yuuri’s business partner Takumi Walker. Richard Louis Walker III is the sniper specialist, Jamal, is the sultan’s youngest son, he’s the hacker of the group and Exio Manuel Nakahara the guy you haven’t meet yet, he’s the assault specialist and the son of the Nakahara group of companies while our Yuuri is the shadow of the group, he’s the group’s medic slash spy” he explained.

“Wow…” Viktor was shocked to know his boyfriend is a spy.

“That’s why his identity needs to be kept secret”

“You got our word” said Yakov.

“His team are all half Japanese” added by Phichit.

They talked with some clarifications, “My boyfriend is living a double life… wow” said Viktor.

“And we thought he was living a double life as a retired skater slash billionaire” said Yuri.

“You’ll never be bored of him” snorted by Chris.

Later late that evening Yuuri came home with some blood on his suit, no one noticed him came in and he sneaked to his room only to find Viktor wearing nothing but his white robe and waiting on his bed.

“Should I explain more?” Yuuri asked.

“Please do so” said Viktor pulling Yuuri to bed and discarding the blood stained suit.

The Russian asked why did he became a billionaire, “I want to help my real parents, I started with a small hotel for our Yu-Topia to have a branch but I guess it grew larger and larger, until it scattered to other countries” he sighed.

“So agents have code names right?”

“Yea we have”

“So what’s yours?”

“Eros” he blushed.

“Hmn… that sounds precise, and because you’re Eros, how many women have you played?”

“Would you believe if I have none?”

“Lies” Viktor squinted.

“Maybe not too many” he gave an awkward smile.

“And who was that Chihoko I heard of?”

“My ex fiancé?”

“You Mr. Eros is gonna marry me”

“Jealous are we?”

“What if I am… nad you’re not having sleep tonight… now take me!” the Russian demanded.

“Better prepare yourself that you won't be able to walk tomorrow” smirked by the agent and started to ravage the Russian.

Meanwhile, “I saw Mr. Nikiforov stayed at Master’s chamber” said by the maid.

“Oh… looks like the Russian is making his claim~” said by the skaters who stayed at the game room to drink while the younger ones stayed at the theater.

~END~


End file.
